Twisted Metal Black Carnival
by bunji the wolf
Summary: When the next tournment is around the corner Calypso has decide to bring in some new blood in this year contest. Twisted Metal X Naruto Crossover, Naruto X Orihime
1. Chapter 1

**Twisted Metal: Black Carnival**

**I don't own Naruto or the Twisted Metal series**

**Chapter I-Prologue **

**Los Angeles California: inside a giant size blimp **

There inside a large size office was a man sitting in a large red color chair. The man wore a black coat he was shirtless. He had little hair lost but had long white hair.

"Hello there I am Calypso. I am the maker and creator of the brutal but fun championship tournament also known as Twisted Metal. I have been the host of this wonderful show for twenty-one years." Calypso smiled about how year he has been running this show for a very long time.

"Each year I chose the world's best drivers around the world. Battle to the DEATH or face some of my friends in hope to claim the prizes whatever so their hearts desirers. I grant but one WISH to the winner, well as for the losers…DEATH!" Calypso smiled and chuckle with delight "Ah but the world isn't young as it used to be. But there are still places in the world I have not yet to see or destroy."

"But this year contest I want to be special. I have already picked ten drivers so I know are dying to get their wish. But where can I find new drivers to compete the missing fourteen I need?" Calypso thought to himself for the moment he needed someone new never seen before new blood but where could he find such people?

Then it hit him there was rumors of an insane mental asylum called Blackfield a new asylum that was made for the crazies and insane and also the dangerous.

And so Calypso sent out to this asylum to discover his new drivers.

**Blackfield Asylum:**

Here where the world's most insane mental killers or people that the world didn't know or know. There were many people here but none of them were the kind Calypso wanted.

"Have there been new shipments?" he asked one of the asylum Doctors.

The doctor by the name of Tim Smith checked the list.

"Ah yes there is a list of newly arrives. We have about four new ones."

"What are their…states?" Calypso asked

"Two males and two females." The doctor told Calypso "All four are not from the USA they have transported from other lands."

"I see tell me where is the nearest one? And how old are they?" Calypso grins.

"All four are eighteen they were only kids when they arrive here three years ago. Total messes if you ask me and their minds aren't right." Doctor Tim shook his head "Follow me I'll show you the first one."

Calypso followed Tim down the hallway of the asylum and stop at a door with the prison number **"0976."**

"Ah here we are our mental patient should be in her room at this time." Tim said as he knotted on the door but there was no answer so Tim knotted twice no answer. Tim unlocked the door and enters the room only to see nobody was here.

"Where has she gone too?" Tim wondered.

A guard came and said to the two "Doctor didn't you hear she was move to solitary today."

"What? Why I am her doctor how was I not notify?" Tim asked the guard.

"It happens not too long ago I came to tell you this. She had one of her…episodes during launch and killed a patient." The guard explained while Tim shook his head in disappointment.

"Damn it and she was doing so well. She was doing much better than the others. I wonder what trigger her this time." Tim wondered.

"Excuse me Doctor what do you mean this time?" Calypso asked.

"Our patient she's very special being one of the youngest of us to have. We thought we almost had her on a good recovery role but I guess not." Tim sighed "Anyway let me show her to you then follow me."

**Solitary:**

Inside the small room with its walls and ceiling and floor covered in soft pillows. There was only one window with bars there. There in solitary C-1 was our female patient her name was Orihime Inoue a sweet beautiful girl who is eighteen year old now. Her eyes were gray color her hair long orange color. Wearing a white dress the shoulder part of the dress was torn and rips.

Her hands cover in blood the blood was still warm she felt it in her hands. She closed her eyes as a tear came down her head was hurting throbbing like crazy. She didn't mean to hurt anyone it just happen she thought to herself.

**Orihime Inoue aka Lucky Star Prologue: I**

"_My life wasn't always has things come my way. All I have are memories of my life when everything was perfect. My life now is nothing my head hurts I have black outs and episodes I can't recall. I'm not a bad person at all. But these images in my head I can't tell are their real or not or was it all just a dream or am I really crazy?" _

A quick image shot of Orihime beating someone to death using her fists. The images of her friends face's in shock their eyes filled with fear and the sound of Orihime laughing evilly.

Orihime held her head "No stop it. I can't take it anymore." Then there was a knot on the metal door which got Orihime's attention "Y-yes?"

"Orihime it's me Doctor Tim I hear what happen. We will talk about this later but you have a guest who wish to speak with you understand?" Tim said on the other side of the door as Orihime bow her head and said "H-hai!" **(Which does means yes in Japanese)**

Calypso entered the room. Orihime raise her head up to see Calypso as the man kindly bow his head to the woman "Hello Orihime my, what a beautiful woman you are."

Orihime blush and looked away "T-thank you. Who are you?"

"I am Calypso. I would like to give you a special offer there is a tournament I am hosting and I want you to become a part of it." Orihime look unsure about this "Do I have to fight?" she asked him.

"This tournament is different from any fighting tournament my dear." He said "You do know how to drive?" Orihime shook her head "I never drove a car before but I have read how too."

"Close enough for me." Calypso said "The name of the contest is called Twisted Metal. You are one of new drivers I wish to have of this year tournament. Do you agree Orihime if you wish my tournament I will grant you ONE free WISH."

His words of one free wish spoke over and over in her head _'If I get a free wish then I can undo my mistake everyone would be happy. And nobody would have died and Kurosaki-kun wouldn't be sad.'_

"I'll do it." Orihime told him as she nod. Calypso looked at Orihime's eyes and saw she wanted to undo a great sin she has done in the past. She looked tried she hadn't a good night rest in a long while maybe this should give her a good night.

"The tournament starts Friday be there in Midtown and don't be late." And with that said and done Calypso left Orihime as Doctor Tim enter the room "How are you feeling Orihime?"

"I feel a lot better but my head still hurts." Orihime rub her forehead while Tim nodded.

He gave Orihime some pills that she usually take to calm her down and keep her from having her episodes and black outs.

"You will return to your room within the hour." Orihime nodded her head.

'_If I win this contest then everything will be nothing but a bad dream.' _

"Cute kid." Calypso said.

"Lucky for you she didn't have her episodes. You got her when she's normal."

"I believe she'll be perfect for the contest I am hosting and don't worry I'll full control of her actions." Calypso lied to the Doctor "So what is her state anyway serial killer?"

"More like mood swings HEAVY mood swings only thing she doesn't have anger, envy or sadness only normal and crazy she has. Her only crime is nearly murdering a fellow classmate but she did murder the school's principle." Tim said while Calypso didn't really care all was importation she that he has a new driver.

**Orihime's Prologue II: Orihime's side**

_'First time I knew I was different I was just a little girl. I was always shy the school bullies usually pick on me because of my long hair. I never had friends when I was little then I met **them**. My big brother took care of me. I never knew my parents I just hear rumors mommy was a slut and daddy was a drunk.'_

_'But those were just rumors…I remember when my big brother die that day. It was the worst day of my life my mind shatter into pieces. I was alone and afraid, there was this boy I like but I never had the courage to tell him how I feel. We became friends for a long time but when that **girl** talks to him I became jealous sometimes.'_

_'I remember during high school I fell asleep. I think it was a dream I wasn't sure it felt so real. It too silly to people how the dream was, I am still not sure if it was a dream. I remember one day when I heard that **girl **slept with the boy of my dreams…I don't know what happen to me. All I know was I black out I couldn't remember what happen next, people tell me I nearly killed a fellow classmate and that I murder the school principle.' _Tears came down Orihime's face.

_'But one day I had a visitor he's name was Calypso he told me he can make everything all better. If I win his contest I can wish for everything back. There's only one free wish in life I'm not going to waste it.'_

"Where's our next patient?" Calypso asked.

"In solitary but unlike Orihime this one is more dangerous. He try to escape more than twice within the three years of our asylum. He believes he's a ninja and he's from a hidden village." Tim chuckle a little.

"Is this true?" Calypso asked Tim.

"No it's not the boy name is Naruto Uzumaki. He's eighteen years old. The kid got guts and he very sneaky as hell. He once was Orihime's cellmate untie an outbreak happen."

"But don't males and females are kept in different cells for a reason." Calypso said as what he said is true "Yes your right but this happen during Naruto's first year here and we were full at the time."

"Hope nothing happen between the two."

"Sexual? No, none of that happen well that I know of anyway. But a lot of crap happens thanks to Naruto but we found him and seal him up so he couldn't make any troubles."

**Naruto Uzumaki aka Super Beast: Prologue **

'_Three years I have been trap here. Everyday feels more like forever. My mind slowly breaking down the voices in my head won't shut up. And that damn smile that damn smile of his showing up in my head.' _Naruto Uzumaki sat there on the ground staring at the ceiling.

'_My life always been tough but I never it would be this tough. My crime and my sin are what brought me here. Just whenever everything was going my way…shit happens asshole jerk took my happiest and drove me insane. I can still feel my heart being ripped in two. My so call best friend who I believe would change destroy everything I fought so hard for, everything I believe in everyone I love.' _Images of Naruto's best friend Sasuke Uchiha appeared in Naruto's mind him there laughing out loud.

'_He…killed her….why Sasuke why would do such a thing? I thought could change but that day is the day that changed my life forever.'_

Then there was a knot on Naruto's door "Yes?" he answer the knot.

"Naruto it's me Doctor Tim. You have a guest who wants to speak with you."

Naruto remain silence "Fine."

On the other side of the Doctor Tim whisper to Calypso "Be careful this one is sneaky."

Calypso entered the small room as the door close behind him. However Naruto was nowhere to be founded. Naruto was hanging from the ceiling he jump down behind Calypso and grab him ready to snap his neck.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked

"A friend." Calypso said with not a single sign of worry on his friend.

Naruto let Calypso go "Speak."

"My name is Calypso, I am here to offer you freedom and make your dream come true." He said as Naruto listen "Really now?" Naruto didn't believe him.

"I want you to join my tournament call Twisted Metal. If you win my contests I will make your wish come true."

"I have heard of you. One of the former inmates here spoke of your work. Now that I recall it but sorry to break it to you but I can't drive there no cars from I'm from." Calypso took a quick thought for the moment as he stare at Naruto's body from head to toe.

Naruto's eyes were cherry red, three whisker lines on his cheek. He wore a dirty orange T-shirt with baggy dark blue pants with a green necklace around his neck. The boy look like he been through hell.

"There's a first time for everything Naruto." Calypso said which he spoke was true.

"Alright then I'm in." Calypso smiled "Friday the contest begins midtown don't be late."

'_If they about this guy are true I can have my revenge on that back stabbing son of bitch. When I win this contest I'm going to make his life a living hell. He's going too paid.'_

**Naruto Uzumaki Prologue II: Naruto's side**

Showing blackfield asylum from the outside as the camera vroom inside the asylum slowly stopping at Naruto's solitary room while Naruto spoke in his thoughts _'In here you loses track of time. Hours melt into days, days turn into years three years in my case. After so much time in solitary I should of been getting better.'_

Naruto laying there on the ground staring at the ceiling _'But in my heart I always knew there was no cure for what happen to me. But I kept on hoping I knew if I waited long enough. I'll get the revenge on the man who destroys my life.'_

_'But I can only wait for so long. Everyday the nightmare get worst soon I won't be able to keep them shut up. But then my life change.'_

**_BOOM!_**

_'He called himself Calypso he said he ran this contest that he wanted me to be apart of. I just wanted to find the son of bitch who destroy my life. How could I refuse I agree to play.'_

'_Good I have my first two drivers I am sure those will make this year tournament a hell of a show now for the other two drivers here. Bwhahahahahhahahhahaha,' _Calypso laughed in his mind_ 'There will be more chaos more death more places to destroy NO WILL BE SAFE! I promise you.'_

**Good luck drivers and welcome to Twisted Metal!**

**Next Time-Stage I-Midtown**

**Two new drivers**

**Name-**Orihime Inoue

**Age-**18

**State-**Insane behavior, Moon swings (They believe and I mean the Doctors of Blackfield)

**Vehicle-**Lucky Star-Golden and black color spot car.

**Background-**Promise to undo her sin she had done.

**Special-**Self Healing and Missile Bomb

/

**Name-**Naruto Uzumaki

**Age-**18

**State**-Dangerously unstable (They believe)

**Vehicle-**Super Beast-A red and dark blue color monster track.

**Background**-Promise to get his revenge.

**Special**-Uzumaki Drop and Rasengan

Hey everyone here the first chapter of the remake, now for the prologue thing I made two side one being Calypso's view and the second one being from Orihime and Naruto's view. Both are insane because of what happen to them, as you know of Naruto's past the boy should be insane but he's not in the canon world anyway.

There two more drivers that has not yet to show who may they might not so sure?

Is it Edward aka Ed fro Full Metal Alchemist he can become the new Axel.

As for the second female driver right now don't know who might fit?

Well That's all for now everyone.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own The Twisted Metal Series nor do I own the Naruto series**

**Chapter II-Stage I Midtown**

**Friday-Midtown: That afternoon**

Midtown the first area where the Twisted Metal Tournament will start sixteen people arrival each of them were brought through their reasons, goals, dreams or whatever brought them here.

Orihime arrival in her vehicle '**Lucky Star' **Orihime was wearing her same dirty outfit she wore while she was in black field asylum. Orihime relax lending against her car door as she sigh the only thing in mind was that one wish but she would have to fight she would to kill in order to get that wish.

Orihime's hands were shaking she couldn't get a hold of herself but when she took her medicine to keep her mind focus and too keep herself from blacking out. But then a voice spoke to Orihime's left the voice was very familiar to her.

His red eyes stared at her beautiful body. His eyes may have evil in them but his smile wasn't. But seeing him made her smile it has been a very time since Orihime have seen her former roommate Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto was surprise to see Orihime here so he asked "Orihime what are you here? You got out? What on good behavior?" he laughed.

Orihime puff her cheeks at first before answering him "I'm in the tournament."

Naruto looked shock as he heard her "What? What the hell are you joining in the tournament?" his friendly smile was replace with an angry fangs as he yell at her "Orihime have you lost it? You're a good girl there's no need for you…" Naruto pause he remembered about Orihime's past about Orihime hurt one of her friends and how she became from the nicest girl in her high school to being the woman in front of him.

Naruto's eyes were now filled with saddest "I'm sorry. I forgot." Naruto reach his right hand to Orihime's face as he touched her left side of her face. Orihime blush slightly "I'll be fine. You need to be careful as well."

Naruto smirked at the beautiful woman before him "We'll see…Orihime." Naruto turned away heading off back to his vehicle which a Monster truck was called **'Super Beast'** but stopped when Orihime spoke to him "Be carefully Naruto I don't want to lose another good friend."

Naruto turn his head looking back at Orihime "Be carefully Orihime."

'**Midtown: Stage I'**

Naruto's thoughts of the first stage _"So this is the first stage? Not much of space but oh well it will have do for now." _

Orihime's thought of the first stage _"The first stage…there's a lot of people. I need to be carefully…maybe…it won't be so big if some of them…get hurt."_

There was large blimp fly over the Midtown. As on the blimp was a large TV screen as the screen came on showing it was Calypso.

"_Welcome back to Twisted Metal. I am Calypso the entire planet is your battleground. You're prize? One wished now…LET THE GAMES BEGIN!"_ The Screen faded black.

Naruto drove his monster truck outside from an old building car shop, as Naruto drove out into the streets as he was shot at by the driver of the police car called **Outlaw** who shot Naruto with a freeze gun, stopping Naruto before he could even fight at all.

"Ah damn it!" Naruto smash his hand down on a blue button as his monster truck as two pair of flame throwers appear and burn the around down as he was free, Naruto smiled and ram into Outlaw as it case great damage to Outlaw car. Naruto thought about destroying the car but that wasn't be fun at all, so he drove away to find other people to shoot down.

There were many other drivers like who also was having fun shoot each other and avoiding dying in the battlefield, Naruto came across a strange beat-up Ice cream truck with a flaming head clown on it as the sound of evil laugher from the ice cream truck.

The ice cream shot ice cream missiles as Naruto as it case great damage to his monster truck, but Naruto shot red missiles as the ice cream. The two fought more than an hour whenever a car came across their path they would ram or shoot the car down faster than ending a fly's life.

But the ice cream truck shot Naruto tires from his giant wheels as Naruto lost the first round of the contest.

"Damn it! I almost had him!" The ice cream truck drove away as it laughed him with it ice cream song playing but Naruto then heard a voice spoke to him_** "Push the gray button if you want to win."**_

Naruto did what the voice told him he push the gray button on his left side when he did, Naruto's tries were suddenly repair good as new.

Naruto heard the voice of Calypso as he spoke everyone else who didn't have their Car destroy.

_"Everyone who made it, I clap my hands off for you. Your next location of battle will be the junkyard good luck!"_

Naruto looked around to see where Orihime was? Orihime's vehicle was spotted leaving Midtown as she and the others who survived the first half of the contest left Midtown. Naruto follow them into the Junkyard.

**Midtown Junkyard:**

Naruto was the last one to enter the Junkyard as the gates close. Naruto looked around as he parked his monster truck nearby an old store called "Junk Repairs" Naruto out of his monster truck after seeing everyone getting out of their vehicles.

Orihime out of her vehicle only to rest against the car door like before. Orihime looked over to see Naruto was sitting down near the large tries of his monster truck. Orihime went over to Naruto to greet him with a friendly smile.

"You survive that's good." He said to Orihime.

"I told you I can do this." Orihime sat down beside Naruto.

"You shouldn't be sitting with me." He told her.

"Why that?" She asked.

"Everyone else will start thinking we're a team." Orihime rest her against Naruto's right shoulder.

"We're friends aren't we?" She asked him.

Naruto remain silence for a moment "I wouldn't call a guy who took nearly your virginity a friend?"

Orihime blushed as she looked the other way "You were having a bad day that time."

Naruto sighed as he turn to smiling at her "Then again couldn't help it especially since I was room with a beautiful girl like you."

"Baka," Orihime smiled as she looked at him with a friendly smirk. Orihime place her left hand over his right. Naruto stood up after seeing the driver of Outlaw entering his vehicle.

"Break time is over." Naruto climb the tire of his monster truck and enter from underneath. Orihime stood up and ran off to her vehicle.

**Midtown Junkyard:**

Naruto spoke his thoughts about the next stage_ "Junkyard not the best place to have a battle but I suppose anything can happen."_

"_Junkyard this place smells real bad have to end it quick." _Orihime spoke her thoughts.

Orihime looked to her right to see Naruto driving after the driver of Outlaw while other cars were driving everywhere. Orihime was suddenly attacked from behind what appears to be a vehicle which was an old looking pickup truck.

Orihime frown as she drove off get the pickup truck driver off her tail. Orihime made a quick turn to her right and ran through door of a building. The pickup truck driver was still on Orihime's tail as she pushed on the gas.

Orihime pulled a switch to her right as the back of her car open up as it shot out a big orange colored ball that flew out striking the pickup truck front. Orihime pushed a blue button as the big orange ball suddenly blew up taking the pickup truck with it.

Orihime sighed relief as she drove out of the building. Orihime looked around for a second only to get smash by a large blacked Semi-Truck who name was Darkside.

Lucky Star spins around in circles before she stopped. The right side of Lucky Star was bash in. suddenly it caught on fire, Orihime gasp as she couldn't open her driver door. Orihime bash her driver's window and crawl out of it.

Orihime ran from her vehicle before it blew up. Orihime fell down to her knees as she was out of the tournament thanks to Darkside. Orihime heard the sound of a car coming toward her from behind. Orihime closed her eyes as the car came rushing toward her as it wanted to hit her.

Suddenly out of nowhere an Ice Cream Truck bash into the car that was going to run over Orihime. Orihime looked surprise to see an enemy driver came to in time to save Orihime. The Ice Cream Truck drove off chasing after the car that nearly ran over Orihime.

"Orihime!" She heard her name being called from behind.

Orihime looked back to see Naruto, Orihime quickly got up as she ran over to Naruto. Climbing underneath his monster truck, Orihime sat in the passage seat.

"Are you ok?" He asked her, Orihime nodded.

Naruto looked to see the car that nearly ran over Orihime was drive off after seeing Orihime joined in Naruto's vehicle.

'_That son of bitch is gonna pay.' _Naruto thought to himself.

But before Naruto went on his car hunting Calypso voice was heard once more.

"Ladies and Gentlemen those who have survive the second round of the Twisted Metal Contest I must say I am surprise of the numbers of survives this year's contest. But that will have to change only one of you can be claim as the winner. The next round will continue tomorrow around nine at the Airport don't be late my drivers. And those who need a fixing of their vehicle return to Midtown I will be there." Calypso's voice faded as he laughed.

Naruto stared at everyone as the battle was over…for now. While seeing everyone drove off to wherever they were going. Naruto looked at Orihime for a moment before he let out a small sigh.

"Come on let go see if Calypso can give you a new vehicle?" Orihime nodded as Naruto drove back into Midtown.

**Midtown:**

Driving back into Midtown Naruto saw few drivers he faced today were there getting their vehicle fix by Calypso men.

"Calypso," Naruto spoke his name.

He looked back to see Naruto and Orihime. Calypso smiled before he spoke to the two drivers.

"Ah you two have done well so far. But Orihime you need to be careful. You are lucky I have spare versions of your 'Lucky Star' around try not to get it too banged up." Orihime nod her head as she smiled.

Naruto and Calypso watched as one of Calypso men guile her to where a new version of 'Lucky Star' was parked.

"Naruto how close you and Orihime are?" He asked the young driver.

Naruto raise his right eyebrow "We're…close."

"How close." He asked.

"Why does it matter?" Naruto frown.

"Because the next match I will make a Tag Team Battle and Orihime will be your partner." Calypso said while Naruto look over to see Orihime staring at her 'Lucky Star' Naruto rubbed the back of his head while sighing.

Calypso grew a smile "That important to you? I see."

"When I came to Blackfield she was the only one who treated me like I was a person. She's beautiful, kind and she has a good heart and she's special to me." Calypso smirked at the young driver as he chuckled.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Ahh young love, my contest brought death and pain but never love. This time years will be a fun one. Naruto don't get too close she maybe your partner in the next match but after that she and everyone will be your enemies. Only one will get the prize of one wish. If you know her as you claim then you know what she desires the most." Naruto frown upon hearing this from Calypso.

Calypso continue his speech "You may have lost someone important but so have her. She's an innocent who hands is covered in thick blood that may never wash off. This contest gives not only death and pain but hope, hope for those who have suffered by not me but by life. My contest had nothing to do with you or her but it does give you two hope of regaining what you have lost."

"You want revenge and she wants her hope back. Life is unfair but we do unbelievable things to get the thing we desire. This contest my Twisted Metal is the key to everyone getting a free wish. I chose you, Orihime and everyone else because what I saw within you. You desire to be the ones to get your free wish."

Calypso place his hands on Naruto's shoulders as he smiled at the young driver "Believe me Naruto, Twisted Metal is fairness thing on this planet. The winner have to earn their one wish by giving it everything they got. And you I see such great force waiting to show the world he can do anything possible."

"In you I can see the next champion of Twisted Metal...well if you survive this contest." Calypso chuckled.

Naruto grew a big evil smirk "Trust me I AM going to win this contest."

**End of Chapter II**

**Next Chapter-Big Challenge**

**Hey everyone Bunji here sorry for the big hold up on this fic, there were so many ideas and people and character i wanted to use but didnt want to go all out too early.**

**Anyway the two other male and female characters beside naruto and orihime will appear next chapter with their backstory as well and also the first Boss Naruto and Orihime will be.**

**Yellow Dragon a One Hundred foot long Train with machine guns and rockets**

**Bosses and boss characters I plan on using in this are**

**Dark Tooth-Sweet Tooth's Father and the former Champion of Twisted Metal and the own of a Giant Ice Cream Truck ten time the size of Sweet Tooth**

**Yellow Dragon-See above**

**Minion-A Demon who enters the Twisted Metal to get revenge on Calypso and drive a giant Tank**

**The Brothers Grimm-Two Monster Giant Size Monster Trucks**

**War Hawk-A Giant Helicopter Gunner**

**Black Shark-A Large Battleship armed with Giant Canons**


End file.
